Salted
by Darkrose55
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. We're Like Fire and Ice

**_hello everyone! I do not own the x mansion, Rouge, Siryn, Storm and Logan, but I do own Leo and Taryn! here's a descripton of the twins! (and when a paragraph or so is about one of the twins, their name will be bolded so you know!)_**

**__****Leo-Dylan Wilson- The oldest out of the twins. His age varies since it changes unexpectly. His mutations are hearing and seeing spirits, accerlated healing factor, control over woman, storng sese of smell and a strong sense of hearing. Leo will constantly stalk a woman because he likes her, then attack or charm her. Leo loves to bother his twin sister, Taryn constantly whenever he gets the chance to see her. His love interest varies since he's a womanizer, but currently it is Storm.**

_**Taryn-Rayne Wilson- The youngest out of the twins. Her age also vaires since it chanes unexpectly. Her mutations are accerlated healing factor, control over humans and mutants(Mutants only with faint mutations. **__**This a simliar power to her brother, but he only can control woman.), strong sense of smell, strong sense of hearing, control over time and control over someone's emotions. Taryn is has a cold personailty, but she can be sweet at times. She is really close to Rouge, one of her roommates because Rouge welcomed her the first time she met her. Taryn's love interest is Logan, who she likes to talk to about his days in the war and what he did with her father. Taryn loves to tease her brother if a girl rejects him, but hates when he bothers her when he sees her. Taryn is the most open minded out of the twins.**_

**We're like Fire and Ice.**

_It's a boy!_

_Is it really doctor?_

_Yes, Veronica-_

_I THINK ANOTHER ONE'S COMINGGG!_

_Oh! It's a girl!_

_Wade baby, look! She looks like you!_

_Yeah she does Strawberry... the boy looks so much like you._

_Yeah... what do you wanna name them?_

_I think we should name the girl Taryn. It's fresh, sweet and not too girly. And we should give her your middle name- just change it a bit. So Taryn- Rayne._

_Yeah, I love that name! And this little guy here... we should name him Leo. He looks like a protector... his middle name should be Dylan- just cause its cute._

_YES! Awesome strawberry!_

_Wade, do you have any nicknames for them?_

_Avocado and Mango._

_Avocado?_

_Don't laugh! Avocado is Leo's because you don't know what expect out of him. Taryn's Mango because she soo exotic. And she looks like she doesn't know what to expect of life, like she doesn't care._

_Perfect babe. I love them- when they grow up, lets hope they're really close to each other._

_They will- trust me._

**Taryn** woke up to see a girl shaking her. Now Taryn didn't like to be woken from a good sleep, because when she was 2 she always woke up in the middle of the night. "Taryn!" the girl hissed, pushing Taryn of her bed. Taryn's hair elastic broke to reveal torso long light brown hair- caressing her body and breaking the fall. "What!" Taryn yelled, standing in front of the girl. It was a girl named Marie, but she went by the name Rouge occasionally. Marie was one of Taryn's roommates, along with Theresa Rourke Cassidy ( who's known as Siryn) and Taryn wasn't sure what to expect each day when she was with them. Either it was a super sonic high pitch scream in her ear, or her powers getting drained- either one. Now let's make this clear, Taryn hated sharing a room with people because she thought it was best she'd be alone. "Suga, we gotta get to class." Marie said in a southern accent. Taryn looked at her alarm clock. _7:00 AM_. "What the hell man? Why didn't someone just yell?" Taryn growled, turning to Siryn and glaring at her. "Last time I did that," Siryn sighed, revealing a scar on her hand, "You stabbed me with a pair of scissors!" seemingly, Taryn was cold. And she could care less about everyone else. "Fine. Let's get to class."

Now with **Leo**- it was a different story. Leo didn't share a room with anyone, because all the guys had roommates ... and with one extra room in the guys room area? All his. Leo wasn't anything like Taryn. He was a sweet talker, a hot stalker and he always got what he wanted. Girls still were flocking to him; by the ship loads. _Just came here yesterday... I wonder how Taryn's doing. _Leo smiled at every girl he seen. _She's hot, ooh she's SEXY! I could go to bed with her, and her! I wanna- OH PRAISE THE HEAVENS! Who's that sexy bitch? _Leo set his eyes on a woman with white hair and beautiful russet skin. _I wanna tap that._ Leo smiled, standing and closing his eyes to take in her scent. _Mm, sexy ass scent too._ Yes. Leo swears, constantly. It started after he entered the school and let it all out- he just... started. Leo walked up to the woman who turned to him and gave him a warm smile. "Hello Leo, is there anything you need?" Leo grabbed one of her hand and snickered. "Yeah, I need that ass." but before he could touch the woman, she slapped him across the face. "Leo! I expect better from a 14 year old! I know your birthday passed a while ago - and your sisters." Leo didn't like being rejected, so he growled at the woman, causing her to flinch. "Then give me my birthday gift. I'm sure you're one nice gift." another slap across the face- _Bitch. _He thought, rubbing his cheek and glaring at her.

"Isn't that your brother over there flirtin' with Storm?" Rouge asked **Taryn**, pointing at a boy staring at Storm. Taryn liked Storm- she was sweet, but she could be bitchy if you messed with her. But the one thing Taryn didn't understand was why Leo was talking to her. Taryn and Rouge made their way over to them and seen Storm scolding Leo. _Flirting again Leo?_ Taryn giggled to herself, pushing her hair back. "Hi Storm!" Taryn and Rouge said, smiling at her. Storm turned away from Leo and smiled back at them. "Hello Taryn, Marie." Taryn peeked over Storm's shoulder to see Leo glaring at Storm. "What's up with him?" Rouge asked. "Oh, him? He just got a little slap because he was being naughty. But don't worry, I took care of him for you Taryn." Storm knew, since the twins first came yesterday, Taryn constantly scolds her older brother- who just pushes her away. "So Little Leo, did you get slapped because you can't keep your hormones down?" Taryn teased. Leo Growled. "Shut up, twerp." Taryn giggled with Rouge but stopped when she seen a scruffy handsome man walking past them with a cigar in his mouth. Taryn watched him walk into a classroom and smiled. "Who... is he?" Taryn asked Rouge, who smiled when she asked about the man. "Oh him? That's Logan. One of my classes i take is his. You take it too. But not until next year." Rouge ran off into the classroom. Taryn stood by her brother and sighed happily. Leo glared at her and growled. "I can't like a grown woman, but you can like that grown man?" Taryn punched Leo, sending him flying through a wall. "Shut up, skirt chaser."

***1 year later***

"I'm so happy you're taking Logan's class this year Suga, he is a great teacher."

"Rouge, what _does_ he teach?"

"Self-defence. Or something like that. Don't worry, you'll like it!"

_Sure hope I like it._ **Taryn **sighed, following Rouge into the classroom. Taryn and her brother don't age properly, their body nearly skip to the next age they need to be. Right now they are 15, but soon they'll be 16 and its been a year since they been at this school; one hell of a year. Rouge and Taryn made sure they sat close to the front so Logan could see them. "Welcome class. I hope you enjoyed your year, today we'll-" Logan stopped talking when he seen Taryn sitting in front of him. "Who is this?" he wondered aloud curiously, staring at Taryn. Taryn smiled slightly, hoping to stay on his good side. "That's Taryn-Rayne Wilson. She just came here a year ago." Rouge enthused, nudging Taryn. Logan did a double take and laughed. _Oh crap, he hates me already!_ Taryn thought to herself, sinking in her chair. "You're Wade's kid eh?" he snorted, staring through her. "Yes I am." Taryn answered, straightening in her chair. She wasn't so scared of him any more, he made her feel right at home. Logan laughed softly and smiled. "I hope you're not loud mouthed like him- he never shut up when i knew him." Taryn felt taken aback about her crush- she wonder what he knew about her father... and she wanted to know now. Class felt like it took forever, a little bit of sparing skills and lessons, Taryn spared with Rouge and won; but Logan still seem unsure about her. "Good skills kid, but I need to you after class." soon enough, the class was over and Rouge left Taryn to talk to Logan. Taryn watched Logan close the class door and motion her to sit down. She sat down and turned away from Logan. "So Wade's your dad, eh kid?" he asked, rubbing his hands on his thighs.

"Yep."

"Who's your mom?"

"Veronica- Rayne Wilson- mom doesn't have a maiden last name, but if dad marries her, she'll take his."

"I doubt he'll do that. Do you have anymore siblings?"

"A twin brother. His name is Leo."

"Ah! So there's two of you?"

"Yes, and why are you so keen to talk about my father?"

"Your father and I use to work together- it's a long story."

"mhmm."

"You smell like Cinnamon, apples and Mango."

"Umm? I think I should go now-"

"Don't go! Tell me about you dad and how he is with you kid."

Taryn went on and on about how her father would talk to them and her mother, she obsessed about her clumsiness. Logan listened to her talk all day, and when she fell asleep in the middle of the mansion; he carried her back to her room. "Hi Logan!" Rouge chimed loudly, but when she realized Taryn sleeping in his arms, "she fell asleep eh? Talking?" Logan nodded. Rouge pulled Taryn's sheets back for Logan and he put Taryn in her bed. "She looks exactly like her father. I wonder when I'll see him ever again." Logan wondered, glancing at Taryn who was curled up in a ball in her bed. "She seems interested in seeing you Logan, like _really_ interested. She was eager to be in your class this year!" Rouge smiled, shaking her head. Logan smirked and headed out of their room. Taryn finally met him, that's what she only hoped for.

The next day, **Leo** was talking to his parents on the phone. His mom and dad were coming to visit today, and he had to find Taryn to tell her they were coming- and fast. Leo walked up to the girls rooms trying not to get caught. He heard Rouge and Siryn, and peeked up to see where they were going. They entered a room and shut the door behind them. "That's little twin sis's room then." he smiled, walking up to the door. Leo opened the door and sighed. Rouge, Siryn and Taryn all staring at him. Rouge was covering her half naked body with a sheet and Siryn with a towel. Taryn sat in her bed fully dressed, glaring at Leo. "Have you ever heard of knocking skirt chaser?" Taryn snarled, running at Leo. Leo moved before Taryn could pin him down and she fell. "Mom and dad are coming today- just thought you should know." he said flatly, staring at the girls behind Taryn. Taryn nodded and stood, brushing herself off. "And, I told them you had a boyfriend."

"You said WHAT?"

"That you had a boyfriend."

"Why in hell would you do that?"

"Because you punched me last year, It was embarrassing! Some girls laugh at me now because of _you_."

"Thanks a lot Leo. You were really a great help."

"Anytime!"

Leo had the door slammed in his face by his twin sister. Nice. Leo headed back down to the lobby but was caught by the woman of his dreams- Storm. Storm grabbed his shoulder and he stopped. "Leo, any reason you were on the girls floor?" she asked, putting a hand on her hip. Leo smiled and ran his index finger down Storm's jawbone. She froze. Leo suddenly found out he had power over woman and that's why they all flock to him- a new mutation. "Hello my dear, feeling a little- tired today?" Storm nodded. Leo realized his sister had a similar power but it was on everyone. Leo picked Storm up and carried her into his room, shutting the door behind them. Storm snapped out of her trance and tried to escape from the room. "LEO! ARE YOU INSANE?-" Leo muffled Storm by kissing her, the rougher it got, the better Leo felt. He removed Storm's top to reveal a lace red bra which made him feel a hell of a lot better. "Just give me my birthday present from a year ago- and you won't have to deal with me anymore." he smiled, pulling Storm's pants and panties off then dropping his pants. "Babe, this is gonna be one long session." he grabbed Storm's head and forced her on his member. Leo moaned and thrusted into Storm's mouth. He stopped thrusting after 5 minutes and lifted Storm's head from his still swollen member. Storm gasped and coughed, trying to get out of Leo's grasp. "Nuh uh uh! I haven't finished yet." he smiled pulling Storm up to his face, "did you enjoy that my dear? Cause i did, your mouth is heaven." Leo watched Storm stare at his member then look back at him with a glare. "I'll never forgive you for violating me." Storm sneered, as she stopped resisting. Leo smiled and sat on the bed, spreading his legs causing Storm to stare. Leo grabbed Storm and entered her without care. "Leo! UNGGAH!" Storm cried out, gripping onto Leo. Leo enjoyed the inside of Storm, her walls were perfect, and wet because of him. He thrusted and moaned in time with Storm, hoping to release his goodness inside of her. Leo was excited and happy, he lost his virginity to the woman he fell in love with. "Storm- _OHH YESS!" _he moaned, slamming into her one last time and releasing his seed into her soft, tender body. Storm fell limp onto the bed and panted. "Never again, you hear me student?" she said, calming her body down. Leo smiled and helped her get washed and dressed. Once he was done helping her, she quickly left his room and he smiled. _Started with my fling woman, now to the rest of the girls!_ He thought to himself, smirking. Leo opened his eyes and look around. _Wasn't I suppose to see people or a family today?_

**Taryn** walked into the lobby with Rouge at her side, happy to meet her parents. "Taryn!" her mother yelled, running to her. Taryn hugged her mother loosely, noticing a baby bump on her mother's stomach. "Pregnant again? What is it, what is it?" Taryn asked, jumping up and down. Her father seemed to be absent from the visit, which was weird. "If you're wondering where your father is, he's buying a tux for the wedding." Taryn's mother smiled. "Hello, I'm Veronica, Taryn and Leo's mother." Rouge shook Veronica's hand and smiled. "The last time I seen Leo, he was with-" all of a sudden, Storm came out of nowhere. "Mrs. Wilson, your son showed me how _flexible _I am, he showed me which way to _bend_ and OH! Your son is a great man!" she looked fluttered and giddy, Veronica realized what she was talking about. "You had _sex_ with _my_ son?" Veronica yelled, staring at Storm. "Yep, and it was great!" Storm smiled and took off, leaving Veronica to fume about Leo's lose of virginity. Taryn couldn't believe Leo had sex with one of the teachers- she was old! "Well, guess we know I won't be sleeping with him." Rouge whispered to Taryn, who narrowed her eyes at her. "Well, dad will visit you tomorrow Taryn. Goodbye." Veronica said as she left the lobby. _I gotta find that skirt chaser!_ Taryn thought, storming up to the boys rooms. On her way there, she bumped into Logan. "Oh hey kid, what's wrong?" he asked, holding her straight. "My brother slept with Storm." she said, huffing. Logan's eyes widened.

"He slept with Storm?"

"Yeah."

"She let her guard down?"

"I'm guessing so."

"Wow, guess he's one of a kind."

"Oh trust me, he isn't all that."

"I'll trust you."

"Umm, Logan?"

"What's up kid?"

"My stupid brother told my parents I had a boyfriend, and I was wondering if you could-"

"Pretend to be your boyfriend?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"I can hear better than usual, I heard you can too."

"Mhmm."

"I could hear your heartbeat all the way from the Lobby, then I smelled you coming up here."

"Sweet!"

"Do you want to practice now, or tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow, I guess."

"Well, I'm gonna start right now." Logan reached down and kissed Taryn on the forehead for 2 minutes and pulled back. "Goodnight Taryn Wilson."

"Night." Taryn answered back, feeling her forehead. _OH HOT DAMNNN! _Taryn thought to herself, skipping up the stairs to her brother's room. Once she got there, Leo already had the door open. "So you slept with Storm eh? Guess she couldn't resist your skirt chasing skills." Taryn teased, giggling. Leo growled and threw a pillow and his sister, who caught it quickly. "So what if I did? it was amazing anyway. Maybe you should try it- oh wait, no one wants to try it with you!" Leo snickered. Taryn groaned and threw the pillow back to her brother. "Mom's having another baby."

"Boy or girl?"

"She never said, she's pissed with you right now."

"So what if I lost my virginty? It was _my_ desicion. So mom doesn't need to worry about me right now."

"But she _is_. She got pregnant at 16, she doesn't need her son to be a father at 16!"

"Oh i'm not just gonna sleep with Storm- I'm gonna sleep with Rouge next."

"NOO! Stay away from my bestie!"

"Muhaha. I won't be able to, she's soo _southerny._ It's sexy."

"I hate you. You failed as a brother!"

"No, I won as a brother."

"Oh screw you."

"Fine, I won't touch Rouge. I'm gonna sleep with Siryn."

"DON'T DO THAT! She'll make everyone's ears bleed if you do! Just don't...sleep..with..her."

"You're no fun Tar! Live a little!"

"Oh, I am living. A lot better than you.

**Taryn** smiled and walked from her brother's room, heading back downstairs to her room floor. _sisters always win._ She smiled again and walked into her room. Rouge jumped on her, almost knocking them over. "Oh suga! I missed ya! Where did you go?" She asked, sitting down on Taryn's bed with her. "I seen Logan, he's my pretend boyfriend for as long as my parents keep in touch about the boyfriend thing. I-"

"Oh goody! did he kiss ya yet Suga?"

"He kissed my forehead!"

Taryn and Rouge quietly giggled and screamed, trying not to wake Siryn. "I'm gonna get some z's now Suga," Rouge yawned, climbing into her own bed. Taryn climbed into her bed as well and closed her eyes. "Night Rouge." she whispered. "Night Suga." Rouge whispered back.


	2. I think we have a Twinmergency

**_Hey everyone! I'm taking a hiatus from this story to think about a new story and to think about new ideas for meh chapters in this story! I'll be putting a preview up about the new baby's story, I'm not sure if it will be a pairing story, just a story about her is all. so enjoy this chapter! I don't own the x mansion, Logan, Rouge,Siryn or Storm! Leo and Taryn and Alison-Gwen are mine! _**

**I think we have a Twinmergency**

**Taryn **was hoping Logan impressed her parents, since Leo went and had to tell them she had a boyfriend in the first place, but she was glad her mom knew he just lost his virginity. Taryn was sitting outside under a shady tree, watching while everyone else swam in the pool. Taryn picked up her copy of 'The girl with the dragon tattoo' and indulged into it with ease, clearing her mind of all of the annoying things she didn't need in her head right now. "Hey." A familiar voice said from above her. Taryn looked up to see Logan sitting in the tree and smiled. "Hey monkey, why don't ya come down here? I can't climb trees." Taryn stood up and walked closer to the tree, hoping he wasn't about to make her climb up the tree. "I'll help you up, here." Logan replied, grabbing Taryn's arms and pulling her up beside him. Taryn's heart was beating like a cheetah running to get its prey. "Calm down." Logan instructed, putting his hand over her heart. Taryn blushed and turned away from Logan, embarrassed about her actions. "It's okay," Logan said, grabbing Taryn's chin and pulling her closer to him, "We are only pretending right?" he panted. Taryn clutched to his shirt and bit her lip. Logan was being irresistible, too irresistible for her to handle. "Well, if it gets to real, it doesn't have to be." She puffed, touching her lips to Logan's. Logan immediately grabbed her and pulled her atop of him, kissing her roughly. Taryn twirled her fingers in his black hair and threw her hands over his neck tightly, trying to catch some air. Logan grabbed at Taryn's top and tried to undo it, Taryn pushed him away. "No, Definitely not." Taryn gasped, moving away from Logan. Logan looked at Taryn and sighed. _She's a virgin of course..._ he thought to himself, Taryn's head snapped up and she glared at Logan. "Yes, I am a virgin." Taryn answered hotly, jumping from the branch. Logan watched her run away from him, he wanted to chase after her, but it was best to just leave her be. _Guess this means the dating scheme is out for us now. _He thought to himself again, looking down at his feet.

**Leo **stayed with Siryn for part of the day, seducing her, and then he went back to Storm. Leo enjoyed his little love sessions he held now he was no longer a virgin- but his sister was. He learned when he seduced Siryn it was her first time every trying it, and she said she wouldn't changed trying it with him for the world. Storm was Leo's rock, his companion and lover. He wouldn't say else wise, because he relied on Storm for comfort most of the time he seen her. "I never felt I would be seeing a teenager. That makes me a cougar doesn't it?" Storm asked Leo, while they were lying in bed. Leo loved it when Storm asked questions, they made him study harder. "A sexy cougar then." Leo purred, rubbing his head in her hair. Storm laughed and cuddled next to Leo. Leo never thought it was easy to fall in love, even though he's running around banging every single chick and Storm. Storm let Leo go for the night, hoping to see him tomorrow. Leo assured her he'd come back and bring more protection so he couldn't get her pregnant. Storm remarked she didn't care, she wanted kids anyways. Leo walked out the door to be confronted by an alert Logan. "Hey Logan, whatcha looking for?" Leo asked; trying not to make it obvious he slept with Storm to Logan. "Yeah, I'm looking for your sister. Do you know where she is?" Logan asked Leo frantically, hoping to find Taryn. Leo knew Taryn was pretending to be Logan's girl, but it seemed real to Logan. Leo couldn't wait for mom and dad to see this! "She's in her room, just- don't mention sex or anything... she seems to hate that word." Leo grinned, thinking about his and her chat when he slept with Storm. "Thanks!" Logan said, taking off to the girls rooms. "Piece of cake." Leo smirked.

**Taryn **sat on her bed talking to Rouge and Siryn about Logan. Rouge and Siryn were confused that Logan and her said they were "Pretending" to date and just didn't say they were together. "I'm too young for him," Taryn sniffed, "he wouldn't stay with me anyways." Taryn pushed a box of tissues away and coiled up onto Rouge's lap. "Listen Suga, he likes ya, you're not giving the two of you a chance. Maybe you should." Rouge coaxed, stroking Taryn's light brown hair. Taryn shrugged and looked up at Siryn, who was just staring. "You should just sleep with him! I slept with your brother so-"

"You slept with her Brother, Siryn?"

"Umm, yeah... long story?"

"Oh I'm so sure." Rouge rolled her eyes at Siryn and turned back to Taryn, who was staring at the door. "He's coming to the room!" Taryn sobbed, throwing herself on Rouge's bed. Rouge wiped Taryn's eyes frantically, hearing footsteps approaching quickly. "Be calm and don't worry about what happened just two hours ago." Siryn soothed, pushing Taryn to the door. Taryn stood at the door and waited for a knock. There was no knock. She waited again, becoming impatient with Logan just standing in front of her door. "Calm down- it's just me." He said to her through the door. Taryn's cheeks turned a light pink and she opened the door; Logan stepped in, smiling at Siryn and Rouge. "Hey kids, how's it going?" Logan asked, trying to keep small talk. "Logan, Suga, we aren't kids anymore. We're 16- well; Siryn acts like she's 5." Rouge said as she turned to Siryn, whose face turned beet red. "I DO NOT! I DON'T! I DON'T! I DON'T! I DON'T!" Siryn screamed, jumping on her bed and shaking the walls. Rouge, Taryn and Logan covered their ears. Siryn calmed down and hid under her covers, to avoid embarrassment from her roommates. "What is it that you want Logan?" Taryn asked as she ran her fingers through her knotty hair. Logan chuckled and gently ran his fingers through her hair, helping Taryn get the knots out. "I wanted to know if we were over, or are we back on? That's all." He asked, concentrating on her hair. Taryn turned to her friends who nodded at her and left the room without noise, Taryn giggled and looked at Logan. "I'll have to think about it." She sighed, pulling the final knot out of her hair. Taryn was open minded about love, but she wasn't so sure what she was going to do about her crush on Logan. She loves him, then she wants him to leave her be. She loves it when he holds her, but she can't stand it if people stare. She loves to see his face when she's upset, but wants nothing to do with him when she's angry. _Does this mean I love him? _Taryn asked herself, staring into Logan's eyes. Logan turned Taryn's face towards his and smiled. "Maybe I can fix that." He leaned into her, pulling her atop of him again and kissing her. This time Taryn didn't resist. She let Logan kiss her all over, despite her fear of losing her virginity. Logan gently bit on Taryn's ear and caused her to scream out, gripping Logan's shirt for dear life. Logan licked Taryn's neck and face, she couldn't resist any longer. She needed him, and she needed him now. "Take me." She panted, pulling herself closer to Logan. He pulled her off of him and sighed, Taryn was confused. "Why won't you take away my virtue?" Taryn protested, banging her fist against Logan, "WHY?" Taryn watched as Logan took her in his arms and sighed. "It isn't that easy, you look afraid, even though it is something you want. I can't do it, love. I just... can't." Logan kissed Taryn's forehead and smiled, causing her to grasp onto him and sob. Logan smoothed Taryn's hair down and whispered, watching Rouge and Siryn walk back in and sit on their beds. "I'll see you later, okay?" Logan asked, checking with Taryn. Taryn nodded and Logan left the room with a smile on his face. "Back on?" Rouge asked. "Back on!" Taryn chimed.

**Leo **thought Siryn would keep coming back- and she did. "Leo!" He heard Siryn's over excited voice in his ear; he was ready to kick her. Leo felt Siryn's long arms tight around his neck; he growled and stopped walking down the hall. "Siryn, what are you doing?" he snapped, pushing her from his neck. Leo wasn't the one to be mean but when it came to this Irish girl right there; he would explode on her whenever he could- he just wanted her to leave him alone. "I thought you loved me." She replied flatly.

"I never said- look Siryn, it was a mistake, really."

"A _mistake_ ? how was fucking me a mistake?"

" I don't know, I guess it's my reputation?"

"Then why are you still cuddly with Storm? Hmm?"

"..."

"Aha! You _love_ her! Can't wait for the day she finds out you cheated on her."

"FUCK OFF!"

"What are you doing?"

"Showing you a lesson."

"Leo, stop, please!"

"No Bitch! This will teach you how to stop your mouth from moving!"

"Leo no! What are you doing with that needle? Leo- NFFGH!"

"Shut up!" Leo growled, hitting Siryn numerous times, causing her to scream. Leo knew they would find her, looking beat up and with his added touch- her screams were muffled, but still strong. He dragged her into the private bathroom and found a toolbox. Siryn eyes widened as Leo took a wrench from the box and started to beat her with it. Bruises quickly appeared, bright purple and dark blue. Siryn wanted to say sorry- but she couldn't. She couldn't get her mouth to open. Leo smiled at Siryn's wrecked body and stabbed her with a screwdriver in the stomach. Leo listened to her last scream before he took out a match a lit it in front of Siryn's helpless eyes that watched the match glowed darkly. Leo found a tiny but full bottle of gasoline sitting in the toolbox, just waiting for him. "You think I should light this bathroom's ass up?" he asked the weak Siryn, who just stared at the match. "I guess it's a yes." Leo poured the gasoline down on Siryn and the floor, threw down the match and watched the bathroom set fire. _Aren't you gonna run? _Siryn sent Leo a message, eyes closed.

_No, because I don't think fire is my weakness or death._

_So it is for me?_

_Just shut your mouth and enjoy your death- you can only die once._

_Maybe I don't wanna die._

_Bitch- you are gunna die, even if I have to do it!_

_Fuck you player!_

Leo threw the toolbox at Siryn's head and watched her fall over into the blaze. Leo sighed as he heard screams about fire outside. He bolted through the bathroom window, only to be caught in flame. _Shit, shit,_ _shit! _Leo growled mentally, giving up on the flame. The last thing he heard was teachers yelling for whoever was in there to open the door.

**Taryn **was among the kids watching the blaze, wondering who was in there. Her and Rouge thought they heard Siryn screaming, but not as powerful. The police and fire department were already at the school, forcing everyone outside. "Where do you think Leo is?" Rouge asked her, sitting down on the grass. Taryn looked back at the mansion, fire was gone. _I'm glad it didn't burn the whole god damn place down. _Taryn thought to herself, sitting down Rouge. "Hey Rouge?" she asked, turning to Rouge. Rouge looked at Taryn in a questioning look. "Do you think we'll all be able to go back to our normal lives if someone was hurt in that fire?" Taryn asked, closing her eyes at the thought. "Yeah, just try to relax." Rouge said, patting Taryn's back slowly. _Jesus, Leo... it would kill me to hear if you died. _

"TARYN! WAKE UP!"

**Taryn **jumped up. She was still outside, but it was morning. Rouge was shaking her violently to get her awake. "What is it Rouge?" Taryn asked sleepily, stretching her arms wide. Rouge was panting hard as if she were just running, but calmed down to speak. "The injured in the fire- Siryn- Leo- COME ON!" Rouge screamed between breaths and pulled Rouge into the mansion, past the teachers and up to the private bathroom where to two stretchers were lying. Taryn's eyes widened when she seen Leo being pulled out of the bathroom unconscious. "Miss!" Taryn asked an ambulance worker who was carrying her brother, "What happened to him and the girl?"

"He has pretty bad burns," The woman sighed, trying to keep up with the other worker, "The girl may not make it. Burns bruises and her mouth was..."

"Her mouth was what?" Rouge and Taryn yelled in Unison.

Leo was waking up and they all turned and looked at him. The woman was getting impatient, and so were Taryn and Rouge.

"The girl's mouth was sewn shut. We tried to pry the thread from her mouth- but it wouldn't budge. We don't know if she'll survive, she was abused and hit in the head with a blunt object. We'll try everything we can." The woman smiled, assuring them and then walking away.

Taryn and Rouge were stuck on the '_mouth was sewn shut' line_. They seen Siryn being pulled out the bathroom, covered in burns and bruises, her mouth a horror to see. Taryn bit her bottom lip so hard it started to bleed; the taste of copper filled her mouth. "I'll leave you here Suga," Rouge sighed, being pushed away by workers, "They want me to leave." Taryn waved bye to Rouge and turned back to the bathroom. She closed her eyes and sighed, hoping Leo and Siryn would come out of this. "Kid!" a familiar voice called out, Taryn hated when she was called kid. She turned to see Logan running to her and grabbing onto her waist gently. "I'm so sorry about your brother, I heard what happened. Are you alright?" he asked. Taryn nodded and kissed Logan softly. They watched as the students came back into the mansion with unsure looks on their faces. "Here, come to my room a bit later on. Bring your pyjamas; I want you to sleep with me tonight." Logan smiled but then frowned at Taryn's 'I'm gunna get laid' grin. "Sleep in my bed not-"Taryn shook her head and cut off Logan. "- Oh, yeah I know!" she smiled, turning and skipping off to the mail boxes for each student to see if she had any mail in particular. A letter was sticking out of her mailbox aggressively, just waiting for her to pull it out- and she did. _A letter_ _from home..._Taryn thought to herself, sticking her nail under the side of the envelope and tore it open. The first words screamed _worry_ for the whole family. Taryn tried not to scream.

_**Dear Taryn,**_

_**We thought it was best to tell you- since your virginity losing twin brother deems 'Irresponsible' to us; we wanted to tell you this.**_

_**You're baby sister was born; her name is Alison-Gwen.**_

_**But today, we found out she will remain human for the rest of her life. Your mother and I are pretty worried about how she will react to living with a family of mutants and such, so we need to know if you wanted to adopt her under your name. You and your boyfriend could keep her with you at the school if wanted to. She is one month premature- so we will nurse her until she's ready to be released from the hospital. Please come visit her soon!**_

_**Love, Dad and Mom!**_

Taryn smiled and frowned at the letter for two reasons. One- she doesn't know about her and Logan yet, all she knows is Taryn has a boyfriend. Two- Leo is in the hospital with serious injuries. _I'm going to visit him. _Taryn thought, putting the letter in her hoodie pocket. Taryn turned to see Logan standing feet away, knowing she wanted to see about her brother and Siryn _A __journey with__ Logan would be my whole heart! _Taryn smiled to herself, throwing her arms over his muscular neck.

(_**Two weeks later...)**_

"Taryn-Rayne, stop flicking elastics..."

"Shut up Logan! And since when did you call me _Taryn-Rayne__?"_

"Right now, and if your brother wakes up- I'm sure he wouldn't wanna be greeted with elastic to the face."

"Whatever..."

**Taryn **went to visit her brother Leo, and the trip with Logan wasn't fun- at _all. _He upset her numerous times on the trip to the advance hospital for burn victims.

(_Flashback _!)

"_**Logan, let's sleep in the same bed tonight!"**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Wow, what crawled up your ass?"**_

"_**Nothing, and your sixteen, you shouldn't want to sleep with someone yet."**_

"_**Who gives a damn?"**_

"_**I do."**_

"_**Oh WHATEVER!"**_

_**(End of Flashback)**_

Then when she went to get gas for him- he flipped out on her. All she wanted to do was help her boyfriend, but he yelled at her every time she did.

(_**Flashback)**_

"_**Hey baby! I filled the gas for you, since you went to get cigars."**_

"_**You shouldn't have done that!"**_

"_**Why not, I'm just trying to help."**_

"_**Well DON'T!"**_

"_**What's wrong with you now?"**_

"_**Nothing, I- let's just go."**_

"_**Fine..."**_

_**(End of Flashback)**_

Taryn scowled. She was upset more than she should have been this week, her mom and dad have a new baby daughter- but she's human, and Logan was making it difficult for her to think. They were sitting at Leo's bedside, who was covered bandages from the waist down and his skin bruised. _What have you gotten yourself into big brother? Why were you in the bathroom when this fire broke out? I need... answers. _Taryn frowned at her twin brother, who slept peacefully without worry. Logan had his back turned to her; she scowled at his back and threw a book at him. Logan spun around so quickly he grabbed his neck and winced. Taryn giggled and smirked at him. "What's your problem kid?" He snapped, keeping his eyes on Leo to make sure he didn't wake him. "I'm bored, so I figured if I made you angry, you would find a game for us to play." Taryn giggled, slouching in her chair. Logan smiled and walked up towards Taryn, sliding his arm underneath her back. He locked his lips with her, roughly pulling her towards him. Taryn knew this would happen, either way, this was the third time they got back together- despite they broke up one week on the road and then last week. Taryn whispered a sweet nothing into Logan's ear and started to remove her sweater suddenly. "Hopefully your brother doesn't wake up kid. That would be- _horrid._" Logan purred into Taryn's ear, helping her remove her sweater completely revealing her red and black lace bra. Logan licked his lips, ready to get the thing off of her. Taryn whined and bumped herself against him quickly, panting and panting and crying until- "_Ahem?"_

**Leo **was awake. He was staring at his twin sister and Logan in amusement. He seen his sister standing before him wearing her jeans and red and black lace bra, Logan with bites all over his neck. Leo wasn't disgusted by it at all- as long as he got his own personal display of porn. Taryn face flushed a deep colour as she pulled her black long sleeve sweater over her and her hoodie as well. Logan looked away from her. Leo was smiling them both; he knew it would happen one day- well it _almost_ happened. "W-why didn't you say 'I'm awake.'? That would have been helpful." Taryn asked hotly, flicking her brother with an elastic. Leo chuckled and looked out the window. "I would have, but you two were just too entertaining for me not to say it. Never knew that you were that flexible twin sis." Leo chuckled again, sitting up in the hospital bed. Logan turned back towards Leo and Taryn and sighed. "So kid, how you feeling?" he asked, scanning his bandages. Leo smiled and looked towards his sister and 'on again' boyfriend. "I'm actually feeling a bit better than yesterday- Siryn is dead." Leo frowned, trying not to admit to what he had done. Taryn gasped, Logan's hand flew up onto her mouth gently. "But- how?" Taryn asked, holding back her tears. Logan shushed her and comforted her. "Wasn't she beaten and burned and her mouth was sewn together?" Logan asked Taryn, who bit her lip and nodded. "I couldn't believe it. What kind of person does _that?" _She protested, shaking her head.

"I'm not quite sure, but whoever did it... is hiding it from everyone else." Logan growled, gripping his lover's shoulder gently. Leo froze. _I did this. Why can't I just admit to it? No! I won't and I can't! Mom and Dad... will hate me for this! And Taryn will never forgive me- Storm wouldn't either. _Leo thought to himself, glancing at his twin sister and one of his teachers. Taryn smiled and looked at Logan. "Hey babe, great news- My mom gave birth to the new baby and wants us to take care of her! Well, adopt her." Taryn started, staring at Logan innocently. Logan immediately said yes, hoping this would strengthen their relationship. Taryn giggled and kissed Logan, happy about this. "You two will make great parents!" Leo assured them, smiling at his twin sister's happiness. _I hope all of this blows over- I need everyone to still like me, and stay by my side, I need redemption... and I need it NOW._

* * *

_**Well, this took me three weeks to write. despite getting ready for my first year of high school, its been hard to keep up with my stories. I'm on hiatus from this story now! Be back with new Ideas soon!**_


End file.
